


Sometimes you just need to ask to get an answer.

by couturecosplay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Umino Hours Exchange 2020, Undercover, nothing happens though, talk of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couturecosplay/pseuds/couturecosplay
Summary: It's difficult being undercover, even more so when it goes on for three months, but the most difficult is when your mission partner also happens to be your real-life partner.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Umino Undercover





	Sometimes you just need to ask to get an answer.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NKI_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/gifts).



> This is part of the Umino hours August exchange! This is for the lovely NKI_Stories, I hope everyone enjoys this piece!

It had been three months since this started; THREE MONTHS Iruka sighed as he thought about it. Rubbing his temples to will away the forming headache, he walked back to the room he and his mission partner were staying. This whole mission was a nightmare from the beginning, from learning where he was going and with who. quickly moving into his room and shutting the door he let out a breath of relief  
"Oh, you finally escaped from the others?" asked a deep voice, looking over to the futon in the room and scoffed,  
"yeah and no thanks to you," his voice full of frustration as he glared at the man as he laughed at his misfortune. "Kakashi, it's not funny; I had to deal with that damn manager again," rubbing his face as he spoke Iruka began to pull off the elaborate kimono he wore to change into something else.  
"Man still? You would think that being married and telling him you don't want to leave your husband often would clue the man in that you aren't interested. But then again, him coming around so often is what we want". Rolling his eyes at Kakashi's monotone voice, he finished tying up his yukata and walked over to sit with him on the futon before laminating over the plan that they had been working on for so long.  
"Yeah, I know. He still hasn't tried to threaten or use force against me at all!" Iruka thought about all the times the Manager could've made him cooperate. "It's starting to get to me, I've given him plenty of opportunities to do something, but he hasn't tried to do anything. I'm starting to doubt we have the right guy" as Iruka finished speaking, Kakashi nodded his head and hummed.  
"Maybe we've been going about this the wrong way," Kakashi's voice quiet. He tried to mull over all the information they got from the files at the beginning and anything they learned throughout the three months they had been here "what do we know about the women who have gone missing and their husbands?" Iruka looked down at his hands as he recalled everything he knew about the mission and target  
"Well, the women were all around, but no older than 25, from upper-middle-class to high-class families ranging from merchants to one noble. And came here with their husbands for a vacation". As Iruka spoke, Kakashi put his hand on his chin as he tried to think of any connections between all the victims.  
"The only other thing we know is that all the women went missing after they met with the Manager of this ryokan and they still haven't been found. The first victim went missing five months ago. The latest two months ago, for a total of 10 have gone missing," both men sat silently trying to think about what they were missing. Iruka sighed,  
"This is frustrating; not only have we been here for three months with no leads, but the husbands of the women are also no help. Plus, acting like husband and wife all the time is starting to get to me," his voice filled with tiredness and frustration at not being able to figure this out. As it was, usually, smuggling rings can be dismantled relatively quickly when they were still new and just working out some kinks in their network like this one should be; however, it seemed like all the evidence has gotten destroyed. There weren't any sale records or anything that could tie this place or the Manager to any crimes. As he continued to think about it, he heard a fake pouting voice across from him,  
"What are you saying you don't like being married to me, Iruka-chan?" Kakashi had a massive grin on his face as he leaned back and chuckled, "and here I thought I was quite the catch, you know?" Iruka rolled his eyes before giving him a once over. He was also wearing a yukata; light blue was typical of many ryokans, it was open a bit showing off the man's chest and a few battle scars he had gotten from so many years of service, his mask gone to show off supple lips and his beauty mark. After giving the older man a look over, Iruka smiled lecherously, looking him in the eye.  
"Well, I never said I don't like being married to you; I'm just more likely to believe that you would make a way better wife than I would" as he spoke, Iruka chuckled a bit at the slight blush that overtook Kakashi's cheeks and traveled down his neck to his chest to spread across his pecs "I mean.." Iruka continued as if you didn't see the embarrassment on his face. "I mean, I think you would look quite nice in a kimono and makeup, don't you?" his question filled with flirting and a bit more intent then he usually throws in. Kakashi coughed a bit as he covered his red face with his hands.  
"Sensei now is not the time..." his voice was quiet and gasping as he tried to calm down and get back to the mission. Clearing his throat "anyway, we don't have much to go on" back onto the topic of the mission both gave men a sense of frustration as they continued to figure out what was going on. "Does the manager ever say anything off, or that would give you clues about what's going on?". Kakashi looked toward Iruka as he spoke. Iruka thought back to all the interactions he had with the Manager both with and without Kakashi in these three months,  
"I mean from what I remember he always asks about you at first?" Kakashi perked up at the information,  
"How do you mean? Like in general or specifics?" Iruka shook his head  
"First, it's always about where you are or if your happy, and things like that, but the longer we talk, it moves into stuff about whether I like the vacation and if I always take walks and move about without you. Sometimes when I play coy, I say I have to ask your permission for something, even though it's mostly to get out of the conversation. He would make jabs about how "men should trust their women more," rubbing the back of his head Iruka didn't see how any of this would help much since it seemed pretty generic as far as conversations went. Thinking to himself, Kakashi finally spoke,  
"I have an idea; if I'm right about it, then this mission is gonna go from finding missing women to something easier but not in our hands.". Cocking his head to the side, Iruka thought about it Nodding his head, Iruka gave a smile  
"Sounds good to me, what's the plan?". Iruka didn't know whether it would work to change the plan so far into the mission. Still, at this point, they already had practically nothing anyway, so it couldn't make things much worse. Kakashi broke into a smile,  
"Well, it's pretty easy; we're gonna give you bruises and make you into a battered woman.". His calm tone while talking about such a severe topic caught Iruka off guard, causing him to sputter a bit before replying,  
"Are you serious? Do you think this place might be a safe house instead of a trafficking base? That would turn the mission from a rescue and dismantle to something more like a civil trial..." Iruka's voice started trailing off and becoming quiet. He continued to talk and mull over the validity of Kakashi's idea before nodding his head.  
"Well, it couldn't hurt to try; if anything, it might be how he's grabbing the victims anyway.". Straightening up to look at his partner's face, Iruka gave him a smirk.  
"Well, how are you going to bruise me up? Makeup or something more fun?" chuckling a bit at the red that spread over Kakashi's cheeks at his words. Coughing to cover his embarrassment,  
"Well, I think makeup would be the most effective for now," his cheeks still covered by his blush. Clearing his throat, Kakashi started talking again; "After the mission is over, we can test out the other," his words coming out a bit quiet and full of hesitation; smiling Iruka chuckled a bit.  
"I see, well, that sounds good to me. Let's get started tomorrow after a bit of sleep.," giving a smile, Kakashi turned to lay down on his side of their shared futon.  
Groaning as the sunlight hit his face, Iruka raised his arms above his head to stretch his back. As he sat up, he turned toward the man next to him and huffed out a laugh; "Kakashi, get up" his voice was quiet and filled with amusement as he watches his brows furrow. "Come on, if we hurry, we can bathe before the crowd, which means taking one together." flirtation moves through his words as he keeps trying to wake the other man. Still, all he got was a sigh.  
"I would love to, but you know just as much as I do that we overslept and its already prime bathing time..." Kakashi's voice thick with sleep and a bit of disappointment about not being able to take a bath with the teacher as he slowly rose out of the blankets he had wrapped around himself "nice of you to give me that visual though" yawning through his sentence as he stretched. Turning his head to look at Iruka, his eyes still glazed over as he tried to wake up a bit more, "well, Sensei, shall we get ready? Remember your bruises," Iruka snorted at the reminder.  
"Yes, wife, I'll remember, now let's get ready." rolling his eyes as he spoke, Iruka got up from the futon and began to get ready. First, he put up his hair in a bun, moving on to put slight makeup on his eyelids and lips to make them look softer and more feminine before ruining it with small bruises that cover his left cheek and wrists, then finally putting on his kimono for walking around.  
Hearing a whistle from behind him, Iruka turned around "those bruises sure look real; you got some talent sensei" Kakashi's voice rang with admiration making Iruka chuckle a bit.  
"It's not the only talent I have, you know," he stroud over toward the older man, "I'll show you my other talents after we get back home, alright?" Kakashi coughed a bit before replying,  
"Well, that seems alright with me, let's get this mission over with then shall we?". Moving to wrap his arms around Iruka's waist Kakashi led them out of the room and into the main activity room where most couples would spend their time playing games. As they walked through the ryokan, they could feel eyes on them; some from couples glaring at Kakashi, to staff watching Iruka's every move to see what was happening. "I'm going to get a drink love, would you like anything?" Kakashi's voice had taken on a more resonant and angry tone; faking a nervous swallow, Iruka lowered his head and softened his voice  
"No-no darling. I'm alright," hearing a hum from the man beside him, Iruka was left alone in the activity room. Shuffling into a corner, Iruka played his role of the battered wife perfectly, his eyes down and not quite shielding his fake bruises away from staff. As he stood there waiting for something to happen, he felt the Manager come up to him and lean into his ear.  
"Come with me please, it seems like we have something to talk about." nodding his head Iruka followed him out of the room and into the hallway. out of the corner of his eye, he caught Kakashi following a bit behind  
"What was it you wanted to speak about?" Iruka's voice still soft and hesitant while keeping up the act as he followed behind when they moved into the garden.  
"I've been keeping an eye on you and your husband since you both seemed like private people to make sure no trouble was starting.". He continued, taking a breath, his voice measured and controlled beyond what most civilians knew how to do. "From what I've seen today it looks like your in need of a bit of help; I can help you, get you away from your husband and to a place where you'll be safe" Iruka gave eye contact with Kakashi at those words, they were right, it was a safe house. Placing his hand on the Manager's arm, Iruka spoke gently.  
"Thank you for the offer, is that what happened to the other woman that went missing?" he nodded, finally coming to a stop in front of a set of sliding doors.  
"These lead to an office where I can document all the abuse and set up a time to get you away or help you file a case against him" Iruka smiled slightly as he was lead through the doors and down the hallway into a small office. Looking around, Iruka noticed only two chairs and three filing cabinets "now, where should we start? I know this can be scary of overwhelming, so please take your time and don't rush yourself." Iruka smiled at the man's words; he was glad this guy was a good one and not what they initially thought.  
Flicking his hand a bit, Iruka let Kakashi know that he could come out from where he was hiding; "Yes, there is a lot I would like to discuss with you," just as Iruka finished speaking Kakashi popped up on the other side of the room. The Manager's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of who was supposed to be Iruka's "husband" he looked unsettled and only a second away from running.  
"Calm down, Mr. Manager," Kakashi drawled his voice full of boredom. However, his eyes twinkled with mischief "we weren't hired by the husbands of the girls you help escape; were here to make sure that it wasn't a kidnapping ring." scoffing a bit at the irony of it all. After Kakashi finished speaking, the Manager seemed to calm back down.  
"Thank god," he huffed "I was afraid I was about to die right then..." Iruka gave a deep laugh at that; he motioned for Kakashi to stand beside him before looking at the Manager again.  
"Well now that all the misunderstandings are out of the way," Iruka smirked as he felt both men become serious. "Let's talk about how we can put those gross men behind bars, and we-" he motioned between himself and Kakashi, "can finally go home after three months of being here."  
Iruka awoke to the feeling of someone playing with his hair, "will you stop that? It's late, you know," his voice thick with sleep and the frustration at being awake. Feeling a deep chuckle from beneath him, Iruka let out a huff.  
"It's technically early now, you know, it's about 5 am" Kakashi sounded as if he had been up for a while at that point, just cuddling him in his sleep, "and it's not like you have class today. As far as I'm aware, the kids are off for another day or so." opening his eyes slightly, Iruka moved his head to stare at Kakashi from where he laid on his chest. Squinting Iruka grumbled,  
"you're lucky I love you, ya know." hearing the other man laugh made Iruka smile, and his mild irritation fade away. Kissing Iruka's forehead Kakashi spoke softly.  
"well, we can still sleep away the day since we are free. Or did you have something else in mind?" his arms tightening their grip around Iruka's middle; the teacher scoffed at the blatant innuendo before giving Kakashi a quick kiss and snuggling back into his chest "sleep it is then." Laughing a bit, Kakashi closed his eyes and fell back asleep with his lovely "wife" wrapped up in his arms.


End file.
